


everything is better (with you)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aquariums, Cute, Cutie Junhui, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy but soft Wonwoo aka my weakness, M/M, Romance, Super fluffy af, Wonhui - Freeform, this is super fluffy and almost cringe worthy but it's so soft pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonwoo would rather be at home snuggling his boyfriend, but Junhui drags him out to an aquarium instead. Sea Turtles play an important role.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	everything is better (with you)

For the life of him, Wonwoo cannot remember why he ever agreed to Junhui's idea of an aquarium date. Afterall, he'd much rather be at home where he'd freely be able to cuddle Junhui, maybe even you know have _sex_.

He grumbles the entire way there, staring sulkily out the window of the bus as Junhui chatters on excitedly, their fingers twined together in his lap. He lags behind when Junhui drags him towards the entrance, his long legs moving at a pace that is _entirely_ too fast for someone like Wonwoo (what an inconsiderate boyfriend, he should he wants to just stroll). He pouts while he waits for Junhui to pay the admission and glares at the tacky cartoon jellyfish on the posters.

Junhui just laughs at his sour expression and kisses his cheek, his eyes twinkling with good humor. He tugs Wonwoo along with a grin and says, "Come on, Wonwoo, it'll be _fun!"_ Wonwoo rolls his eyes but lets Junhui lead him towards the enormous tanks full of spiralling, colorful fish.

Wonwoo allows himself a small smile as he watches Junhui, who has his nose pressed against the glass and is chuckling at an enormous and obscenely bizarre fish. He follows the fish as it drifts by and pulls Wonwoo along, pointing out various creatures of various origins as they go.

As they walk, there is the sudden crackle of speakers and a clear, crisp voice announcing that the penguin feeding will take place in five minutes. Junhui immediately freezes and whips around, staring at Wonwoo with a pleading look on his face.

"Junhui…" Wonwoo sighs.

"We have to!" Junhui says, and he brings Wonwoo's hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckle. "Please?" he adds.

Wonwoo's stomach flutters, and he knows that Junhui's won. He's already resigned himself to spending twenty minutes in a cold exhibit that smells very strongly of fish and that will likely be overcrowded with children just to please his boyfriend. But… he decides to resist a bit longer, just to see what Junhui will do.

"Do we really have to?" he groans.

Junhui moves closer to wrap his arms around Wonwoo and presses a kiss against his neck. "Please, Wonwoo?" he whispers, his breath hot against his ear. Wonwoo shudders.

Damn it. If he hadn't already made up his mind to go see the stupid penguins, that definitely would have done it.

"Fine," he says, and he tries to ignore how unsteady his voice sounds.

"Yes!" Junhui whoops, and he pulls back to plant a quick kiss on Wonwoo's lips.

"You're the best!" He disentangles himself and Wonwoo inwardly bemoans the sudden lack of boyfriend wrapped around him.

"Come on, come on, let's _go,_ " Junhui says, tugging on Wonwoo's arm. "Ugh, why are you so _slow?_ No, wait, I know. It's because you're so _lazy._ I should just carry you around everywhere; it'd probably be faster."

Wonwoo wants to wipe the grin off of Junhui's stupid smug face. He tells him so.

"Okay, but first you'd have to be able to catch up!", Junhui laughs.

They end up spending almost half an hour at the penguin exhibit. The feeding only takes about ten minutes (during which Wonwoo makes a show of huffing and sighing and being generally annoyed), but Junhui insists on staying after to analyze each and every penguin and assign them names based on their personality.

"Alright, see, that one's Jihoon because it's super bossy and spends a lot of time resting when he's not being bossy. Just like him"

"And that one is Seungkwan because I'm almost one hundred percent sure that it's just walking around asking the other penguins to fight them… See? That was definitely the penguin equivalent of 'Fight me.'"

"Hmm… I'm gonna call _that_ one Seokmin because it just seems like a really friendly penguin, you know? A real happy guy."

"And…hey! I found you Wonwoo, look! It's the penguin that's just sitting alone in the corner, sulking. Haha—ow!"

After much protesting on Junhui's part, they leave the penguins to wander around aimlessly, hand in hand, moving from exhibit to exhibit. Junhui yelps about how cold the water is when he dips his fingers into the tide pool; Wonwoo laughs and strokes the stingray and grins at the starfish under his palms. He rolls up his sleeves and reaches in to glide his hands over the sea cucumbers and anemones, and his face softens into a smile; Junhui teases him and calls him a sap. Wonwoo flicks the water off his hands and onto Junhui; he shrieks and threatens to feed him to the sharks.

Somehow they find themselves in a dark corner, Junhui's hands on Wonwoo's waist, Wonwoo's fingers tangled in Junhui's hair, their lips hot and heavy, illuminated by the distant glow of the fish tanks.

Wonwoo hooks his leg around Junhui's, his back pressed against the wall, and Junhui tightens his grip and pulls him closer until they're completely flush against one another. Wonwoo hums, pulling away for a breath, and grins deviously. Junhui darts his tongue out to lick his lips, his breath coming in harsh pants, eyes dark, and Wonwoo leans up to press a wet kiss against his jaw. Junhui shudders against him and he feels his fingers tighten around his waist; one hand slides down to grip the underside of his thigh.

Wonwoo inhales sharply, his nose filling with the distinct tang of sweat and boy and _Junhui_ , and he pulls at his hair, the strands sliding between his fingers like silk. He muffles Junhui's groan with his mouth and bites down on his bottom lip, and then presses an apologetic kiss against the corner of his mouth. Junhui lets out a small noise, almost a whimper, and Wonwoo laughs against his lips.

There's a sudden flash of light and Wonwoo's eyes fly open. He pulls away with a gasp and stares at Junhui: his swollen lips, his mussed hair, his rumpled clothing, his wide eyes.

" _Excuse me, no flash photography please!"_

It suddenly dawns on Wonwoo what _exactly_ they'd been doing in a darkened corner of a deep-sea fish exhibit.

"Oh, _fuck."_

Junhui makes a funny noise in his throat then, and Wonwoo looks up at him in confusion.

"Damn it Wonwoo, _please_ don't say stuff like that right now," he says, his voice strained.

Wonwoo stares at him, uncomprehending, and then he snorts when he realizes what Junhui means.

"You kinky shit," he laughs. He pushes away from the wall and grabs Junhui's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I think you need to cool down. Maybe a swim with the seals, hm?"

"Jerk," Junhui mutters.

Wonwoo grins. Junhui sighs, exasperated, and moves to leave, but Wonwoo tugs on his hand, "Wait, wait, wait."

Wonwoo sets about straightening Junhui's clothes for him, and Junhui, after a moment, returns the favour. Wonwoo motions for Junhui to bend down. He fluffs Junhui's hair before fixing it into an artfully touselled style. He runs his thumb over Junhui's bottom lip.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks, concerned.

Junhui smiles and shakes his head. "I'm fine." He catches Wonwoo's wrist and presses a kiss to his palm. 

Junhui snickers suddenly, his face brightening with delighted horror. "Oh shit."

"What?"

Junhui brushes his fingers over Wonwoo's neck, laughing. "I think I gave you a hickey."

Wonwoo groans and rolls his eyes. "You idiot."

"I'm sorry!" He grins sheepishly. "I didn't mean to do it. I kind of got carried away."

"Let's just—look at the fish." Wonwoo takes Junhui's hand and pulls him away, headed in no particular direction.

They meander through the exhibit, Junhui laughing at the variety of odd-looking fish (again), Wonwoo looking on in amused silence.

It's not until he spots a particular sign that Wonwoo gets an idea of where he wants to go. As they walk, he gently pulls Junhui around corners, nudging him down the proper hallway, glancing covertly at the directional arrows all the while. He hopes Junhui is too engrossed in the jellyfish they pass to notice.

He drops Junhui's hand as they approach an enormous glass wall, advancing with slow, reverential steps.

"Hey, Wonwoo, what are we…" Junhui trails off.

Wonwoo tips his head back in awe and stares at the slow-moving creatures swimming beyond the glass. He raises his hand, tinged blue from the light filtering through the water, and presses it gently against the glass.

He tries to suppress a smile as a turtle swims past right in front of him. He follows it with his eyes, and watches as it moves deeper into the tank until it's lost from sight.

A wave of calm washes over him as he watches the turtles circle lazily above. He stays frozen, simply observing, his chest light, until he hears footsteps approaching behind him.

He turns and finds Junhui staring at him with the utmost look of adoration on his face, his eyes soft and mouth turned up in a small smile.

"What?" Wonwoo says, suddenly self-conscious.

"I love you," Junhui says. He says it so simply, so easily, without any hesitation, that Wonwoo feels his heart swell and his throat constrict.

They're alone in the exhibit, and Wonwoo half-heartedly lifts his arms in a vague gesture of…he's not sure what.

Junhui seems to understand, though, and he steps forward to wrap Wonwoo in his arms. Wonwoo clutches at the back of Junhui's shirt and buries his face into the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks, rubbing his hands up Wonwoo's back.

Wonwoo nods and tries to steady his breathing. Junhui stays silent, waiting for him.

He swallows. "I—I love you too."

He feels Junhui press a kiss to the side of his head, then chuckle.

"What's the big deal?" he says. "It's not like this is the first time I've said it to you."

"I know. It's just—I can't explain it." Wonwoo pulls in a shuddering breath. "You just make it seem so easy. Like—like loving me is easy. I don't know."

"Hey, Wonwoo," Junhui says, and Wonwoo pulls back to look at him. He leans in to rest their foreheads together, and Wonwoo swallows, staring into Junhui's eyes.

"Wonwoo, loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done."

Wonwoo smiles, a warm feeling spreading out from his chest to the tips of his fingers, letting Junhui's words sink in. And then he snorts.

"That was cheesy as hell," he says, grinning.

Junhui laughs, "I know. I'm kind of embarrassed, to be honest."

"Good." A pause. "I love you, Junhui."

"Thanks. I love me too—ow!"

* * *

"Hey, Wonwoo, so I noticed you really liked those turtles."

Wonwoo sputters, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Junhui snorts. "You're a horrible liar, you know that right?"

Wonwoo grumbles and thumps Junhui's thigh with his fist. He can feel Junhui's laughter from where his head is resting on his stomach. He pointedly doesn't answer.

Junhui stops carding his fingers through Wonwoo's hair to poke his cheek. "Little Wonwoo has a thing for turtles, awww," he teases, his smile evident in his voice.

"So? You has a thing for penguins," he retaliates, but Junhui just laughs.

"But that's _me_. You're mister dark and mysterious. You aren't supposed to like things like sea turtles. But you _do!"_ He punctuates this last word with another poke to Wonwoo's cheek. Wonwoo growls and swats at his hand until it returns to its rightful place in his hair.

"Fine, I like turtles. What's your point?"

Instead of answering, Junhui suddenly sits up and twists to reach over the side of the bed. Wonwoo groans when he jostles his head. Junhui rummages around, huffing, until he finally snags what he's looking for with a triumphant, "Aha!" and flops back onto the bed.

There's the sound of a plastic bag crinkling and then quite suddenly there is something small and soft landing on Wonwoo's head. Several small things, in fact.

"Agh, Junhui, what the hell?" Wonwoo picks one up and sees that Junhui has in fact dropped several small stuffed turtles on his face. They're kind of cute, but Wonwoo isn't about to admit that.

"You're shitting me," he deadpans.

Junhui laughs and plucks the turtle from Wonwoo's hand, tossing it up in the air before catching it again. "Absolutely not. I mean, I thought, since you seemed to like the turtles so much, maybe you'd might want to bring a couple home."

"I'm going to feed these to Soonyoung- he'd eat anything."

"No way. Five bucks says you'll have all of them named by the end of today."

"Fine. Deal."

* * *

"That'll be five dollars, Wonwoo."


End file.
